hda_con_finn_y_pcfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Candy lemon
''El perfil de Candy lemon |-|Bienvenidos= Hola me llamo Candy me gusta hora de aventuras, amo el chocolate me encanta dormir: D me gustan todos los personajes de hora de aventuras también me gustan los fanarts me encanta cantar y bailar (pero creo que no soy muy buena aun así me divierte ) me encanta pintar y dibujar otra cosa que me gusta es la felicidad ;) left|250px thumb|400pxthumb|398pxthumb|312pxthumb|306px |-| Amigos= ----Amig@s 'Yo pienso que si tuviera que escribir el nombre de todos mis amigos tardaría mucho por que para mi todos los compañeros de la Wiki sois mis amigos y realmente toda la gente que conozco es mi amiga ;).Pero el que quiera puede poner su nombre aquí <3' *Chicly *Flash *Carlos |-| Galerias= ''' Mis dibujos Aqui estan algunos de mis dibujos thumb|400px thumb|400px thumb|400px thumb|400px thumb|400px |-| Historias= '' LAKE OF LOVE ESCRITO POR: Merche Candy Lemon Entramos en el castillo del Dulce reino La Dulce princesa esta enseñando modales a Limón de la esperanza D.P. : coge la taza así. ¿Ves? Limón de la esperanza lo intenta pero se le cae la taza D.P. : umm … esto no es lo tuyo e Dulce princesa piensa D.P. : probamos a ver como te relacionas con los ciudadanos L.E. : (Un poco mas animado) ¡ valeee ¡ Están en el jardín detrás del castillo junto unos habitantes del dulce reino entre los que se encuentran Mentita, la Choco fruta, Arcoíris, una banana guardia,….. Choco fruta pregunta C.F.: ¿Qué hacemos todos aquí? D.P.: A eso iba. Dulces del reino estas todos aquí reunidos para presentaros a Limón de la esperanza Todos los dulces: ¡BIENBENIDO¡ L.E.: Ho…hola D.P.: TRATA DE SER UN POCO MAS AMABLE Limón de la esperanza se enfada y se va llorando a su habitación Dulce princesa se siente mal por el y llama a Finn para que intente animar a Limón de la esperanza D.P.: Guten tag Finn Finn: ¿Gluten y pan? D.P.: Es hola en alemán Finn Finn: (avergonzado) ya lo se…. No te había oído bien D.P.: JA JA JA JA… eso es lo que necesito Finn (Dulce princesa imitando a Marceline) DI VER SION Finn trata de animar a Limón de la esperanza contándole un chiste Finn: ¿Que esta haciendo una vaca con los ojos cerrados? Limón de la esperanza no le hace caso. Pero Finn continua contando el chiste Finn: Leche concentrada JA JA JA JA JA JA Limón no se ríe y Finn se va a hablar con la Dulce princesa Finn: Lo siento D.P. me voy con mi amigo Jake y con Lady Finn se va y la dulce princesa se queda sola pensando y de pronto se le ocurre una idea ¡Crear una novia para limón de la esperanza ¡ Dulce princesa se va a su laboratorio y empieza a crear una pareja para L.E. mientras tanto Limón de la esperanza la observa desde la puerta. En el proceso a Dulce princesa se le cae un pelo en el cuerpo de Candy limón. En ese momento entra en la habitación un niño del dulce reino Dulce niño! Una palanca ¡ D.P. : ¡No la toques! El niño no le hace caso y la mueve el experimento explota y el cuerpo de Candy limón termina por todo el suelo y la princesa lo recoge A la Dulce princesa solo se le ocurre llamar a alguien al que no le apetecía nada llamar a la ¡REINA FLAMA ¡ R. F. : Hola soy el contestador del la reina flama deje su mensaje después del PIIII D.P.: Hola soy dulce princesa necesito tu ayuda con un experimento fallido La reina flama entra en el castillo de la dulce princesa con unos zapatos de aluminio y le pregunta un poco preocupada a la D.P. R.F.: se puede saber ¿que a pasado? ( dice cogiendo un cacho de Candy limón del suelo ) Dulce princesa: necesito que la ….” Cocines “ La reina flama coge la masa y la calienta. En un lago esta Limón de la esperanza llorando en ese momento entra una niña rubia de su edad de la que al momento se enamora Candy Limón: Hola me llamo Candy (dice la niña sonriendo) Limón de la esperanza: Yo esto … soy …. Li … Limón de la esperanza Limón de la esperanza se acerca a la niña y la besa mientras que dulce princesa les observa desde lo matorrales F i n Hallosweet En el parque del dulce reino están Limón de la esperanza y Candy jugando Limón de la esperanza: Dentro de dos días es Hallowen Candy limón: Hallo… ¿Qué? L.E: (Sorprendido) ¡¡¡ NO SABES LO QUE ES HALLOWEN!!! Candy: noop L.E: …. Ya se le pediré a Finn y a Jake que me ayuden ha hacer una! Supermegaultra fiesta de Hallowen ¡ C.L: bieeen (le da un abrazo a limón de la esperanza) Limón de la esperanza se va a buscar a Finn y a Jake para que le ayuden a organizar una fiesta para Candy L.E: Hola Finn, hola Jake podríais organizar una Supermega fiesta de hallowen Jake: No, te organizaremos una Supermegaultra fiesta de hallowen vete a estar con tu novia L.E: No es mi novi… ( Finn y jake le empujan ) Finn y Jake: Déjanoslo a nosotros Limon de la esperanza se va de la casa del árbol Finn : ¿Jake, sabes lo que es hallowen ? Jake : No , creía que tu si Finn y Jake van a la `` Enciclopedia de las fiestas fiestas ´´ Finn: Hallowen Dia en que los niños van por las calles pidiendo Truco o. . . Jake: ¿que pasa? Finn: El libro es muy viejo Jake: Pone pato Finn Después de organizar la fiesta llamaron a Limón de la esperanza para que lo viera Limón de la esperanza: Patos en las paredes piñas disfrazadas Jake: El libro ponía que era una fiesta en la que los pinos y piñas se disfrazan Finn: El pino esta hay (dice señalando a una esquina ) Limón de la esperanza: Candy va a llegar ahora y esto no es hallowen En ese momento entra Candy vestida de mujer lobo Candy : Esto es fantástico me encanta es justo lo que me había imaginado ( Dice la niña sonriendo ) Limón de la esperanza sonríe mira a su alrededor y dice L.E: No esta nada mal es muy alegre Fin ICE Cream Están Candy y la princesa Helada en el Reino Helado. La princesa Helada le esta enseñando a Candy un hechizo para que nieve. Candy Lemon: Es… Es hermoso ¡yo también quiero! La princesa Helada le tira una bola de nieve a la cara y Candy en pieza a perseguirla gritando: C.L.: Venpanzaaaaaa Princesa Helada: Venganza C.L.: Como que venganza as sido tu quien me tiro la bola de nieve a la cara…. Da igual (Dice Candy mientras que arroja la bola de nieve a la cara de la princesa Helada) Candy se queda mirando a su amiga y de repente empieza a reírse. C.L.: Ja ja ja ja ¡Pareces un Gunter con eso en los ojos! La princesa Helada también se ríe y le lanza otra bola de nieve a la boca. P.H.: Ahora tu pareces el rey Helado ja ja ja ja ja ja Se van al Dulce reino y después de un rato Candy dice. C.L.: Me enseñas ya el truco de la nieve P.H.: Aun me debes una disculpa C.L.: Oh mi reina me concedería el honor de ser su leal aprendiz (Dice Candy entre risas) P.H.: Así esta mejor C.L.: ¿Entonces aceptas? P.H.: Vale solo por esta vez C.L.: Megarebieeeen Candy y la princesa se quedan en silencio y la princesa Helada empieza a tararear entonces Candy la imita. C.L.: Es parte del entrenamiento Princesa H.: Aaa… s verdad creo que lo primero que necesitas es una fregona mágica C.L.: Fregona mágica y eso ¿Para que? P.H.: Que bien ya as superado la primera prueba la prueba de detective C.L.: ¿Cual es la segunda señora? P.H. :(Lanza confeti) Perfecto as superado la segunda curiosidad. C.L.: Eso no es una prueba P.H.: Como se nota que tienes la prueba de detective. C.L.: Si no me vas a enseñar mejor vamos a ayudar a la gente. P.H.: Y esa será tu cuarta prueba C.L.: ¿Y la tercera? P.H.: Esto...esto...esto... esa es saber hablar C.L.: Vale por que no Candy y la princesa se van a rescatar a un gatapájaro que se quedara en una rama y no sabía bajar. Candy Lemon coge su daga y corta la rama el gatapájaro cae pero antes de chocar contra el suelo y sale volando. C.L.: Si podía salir volando por que no lo hizo antes de llamarnos pidiendo ayuda P.H.: Correcto as ganado un zapato pero uno solo y no te quejes que yo también me quedo con uno solo C.L.: Aj mejor quédatelo En ese momento Candy se despierta en su habitación se acerca a la ventana a mirar las estrellas y susurra C.L.: Todo esto a sido todo solo un sueño Candy vuelve a suspirar y dice C.L.: Princesa Helada si eres real me encantaría conocerte Badlemon Nohope: Candy ben están nevando algodón de azúcar. Continuara... Frozen heart Candy Lemon: Badlemon, Badlemon, Badlemon B.L.: ¿Que haces Candy? C.L.: Esto es realmente hermoso seguro que a la princesa Helada le encantaría verlo Badlemon: ¿Quién es la princesa Helada? Candy Lemon: Es mi amiga y desearía que ella fuera real… Badlemon: Y por que no puede serlo .Candy tengo una idea genial sígueme. Badlemon y Candy se fueron al reino Helado. C.L.: Y que hacemos aquí. Badlemon: Construye una muñeca de nieve Candy L.: ¿Y eso pera que vale?.... Aaah Badlemon eres un genio (se dan un beso esquimal) Candy y Badlemon hacen un muñeco de nieve con el aspecto de la princesa Helada. Después de un rato esperando a que el muñeco cobrara vida Candy dice. Candy Lemon: Sabes creo que esto no funciona. Badlemon: Creo que necesitamos ENERGÍA C.L.: energía, energía, energía,…… Ahora sooooy tu eco, eco, eco, eco,…… Candy y Badlemon fueron a la torre de el reino Helado a pedirle energía a el rey Helado. Rey Helado: Niños ¿Qué vendéis? Quiero una caja de galletas… Badlemon y Candy: Rey helado, rey Helado porfi danos energía para dar vida a la princesa Helada Rey Helado: Princesa, umm si es una princesa pues claro ¡GUNTER! Trae eso de hay Gunter: WENK Rey Helado: Que son esas palabras Gunter. Gunter: WENK, WENK Rey Helado: No me vengas con WENK, WENK o no cantaremos tu canción en el karaoke WENK, WENK, WENK Candy Lemon: Wenk, wenk, wenk Rey Helado: Si creo que tienes razón ya voy yo a por eso de hay Después de conseguir la energía Candy y Badlemon consiguieron que la princesa Helada despertara. Continuara . . . |-| personajes que he hecho= Nombre: Kaze Arashi la bruja del aire Lugar de Nacimiento: Liyer Personalidad: Ella tiene un grandioso sentido de la auto-importancia y siempre espera que la reconozcan como ser superior.Está preocupada por fantasías de éxito ilimitado, poder, brillantez, belleza o amor imaginarios.Es reacia a reconocer o identificarse con los sentimientos y necesidades de los demás. Saca provecho de los demás para alcanzar sus propias metas por ejemplo sacando su corazón para absorber la juventud.Es una persona traviesa inteligente y ademas es increíblemente fuerte. Edad: 21 años gracias a un pacto con un dragón eterno pero en realidad tiene muchos mas Historia: Ella nació en un pequeño barrio de Liyer su familia era muy pobre y sobrevivía gracias a lo que le daban los vecinos.cuando era pequeña vivía con sus padres unas personas encantadoras que a pesar de su pobreza eran felices.Ella encambijo siempre estaba triste y enfadada .Un día apresaron a su padre por robar comida y por que el poder del rey era débil en esa época para demostrar lo fuertes que era mando que decapitaran a todos los presos.Ella escapo de la ciudad y fue al bosque .En el bosque se hizo amiga de un pájaro con el que podía hablar.Un día les escucho a unos viajeros que venían del sur que cerca de la gran cascada había un dragón eterno que concedía la inmortalidad a cambio de un alto precio. Arashi decidió ir para poder matar al rey que mandara dejar a su padre.El dragón le dijo que su precio seria una vida de tristeza eterna y tener que matar a gente y robarles el corazón para poder seguir siendo inmortal . Ella se combatir en una bruja del aire y planeo el asesinato del rey de Liyer .Después de eso ella se fue a vivir a una casa cerca del rió y robarle los corazones a todos los viajeros y quitarles su poder de vida. Ella tiene muchos enemigos pero considera que todos son mucho mas débiles que ella. Poderes: Ella puede mover objetos y controla el aire: 1 Golpe Cielo: El enemigo no se puede mover y notara que todo se cae encima del 2 Tormenta cuchilla :Caen rayos sobre todos los enemigo que se encuentren al rededor de ella. 3 Huracán:Aparece una violenta tormenta alrededor de un núcleo que sera el enemigo 4 Respiro:recupera su energía para poder seguir luchando. Armas: Dagas Puesto: Yeridös Imagen: Kaze Arashithumb|400px Nombre: Haruha Eien Lugar de Nacimiento: Liyer Personalidad: Ella no suele manifestar sus sentimientos y le cuesta mucho con los demás. Ella es muy tímida y suele asustarse con facilidad sobre todo de los insectos .Es una persona enamoradiza y cariñosa .Le encantan las flores , los arboles las setas y cualquier cosa relacionada con el campo.Ella y Mei son grandes amigas y compiten entre si para ver quien e la mejor y ella admite muy a menudo que admira el valor de Mei y su imaginación .Ella quiere ser escritora lo que mas le gusta son las historias de aventuras por que los personajes son muy valientes y ama la poesía Edad: 17 años Historia: Ella es una bruja del bosque a la que le cuesta mucho hacer amigos por que a los niños le dan miedo sus poderes y no querían acercarse a ella.Su madre era una famosa bruja a la que todos conocían y temían por su maldad y crueldad . Su madre la dejo a cargo de su padre un mago que se dedicaba a viajar por todo el mundo.Su padre le enseño toda la magia que sabia.Un día mientras que ella estaba buscando agua por el bosque una bruja del aire mato a su padre y le robo el corazón .Haruha trato de vengar la muerte de su padre pero cuando estaba viajando para vengarse unos yeridös la raptaron por ser una maga poderosa y poder ser una amenaza para sus planes.Ella finge querer ayudarles en su lucha y se entera de todos sus planes y secretos. Haruha al cumplir los dieciséis decide escaparse y contarle a alguien los planes de los yeridös. Regresa a Liyer pero allí tos la toman por una bruja mentirosa con mucha imaginación.Al ver que no le hacían caso decide ir a Oaine haber si conseguía avisarles del peligro que corrían.En el camino se hizo amiga de gato al que le puso de nombre Gatito. Antes de llegar a Oaine se encuentra con unos yeridös contra los que tiene que luchar para salvar su vida y la de su mascota. Después de una larga lucha ella sigue su camino hacia Oaine pero cuando llega Oaine ya estaba completamente destruida.En esa ciudad encuentra a una chica llamada Mei decidida a proteger a la gente y buscar a su padre y decide ayudarla y cumplir sus sueños. Poderes: Todos sus poderes están relacionados con las plantas puede hablar con las plantas y comunicarse con otras personas gracias a ellas en combate sus ataques son: 1 Espada hoja:Un montón de hojas que se lanzan y causan el mismo daño que mil espadas este ataque siempre acierta. 2 Dulce Rosa :Provoca sueño y confusión en el rival solo afecta a una o dos personas. 3 Fotosintetización: Recupera la energía pero tiene que estar cinco minutos quieta sin poder defenderse del rival 4 Planta destructora: Destruye a todo un ejercito en un solo movimiento Armas: Una espada vieja de su padre Puesto: Eridös Imagen: Haruha Eien thumb|400px Nombre: Mei Amalf Lugar de Nacimiento: Oaine Personalidad: Ella es una persona altruista ,confiada ,valiente y solidaria .Ella hace amigos con facilidad por los que ella daría la vida.Es una chica responsable con grandes dotes de líder. Adora los dulces y la carne por eso sus amigos la llaman estomago con patas.Cuando era pequeña le costaba hacer amigos por que su cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas y le daba miedo dañar a las personas que quería pero al aprender a controlar sus poderes empezó a ser sociable y cariñosa. Edad: 15. Historia: Mei es chica con los poderes del sol y su cuerpo esta cubierto en llamas. Su madre murió en su parto y ella se fue a vivir con sus abuelos.Ella tubo que trabajar en la granja de sus desde muy joven para comer por que su familia era muy pobre.Un día los animales de la granja sufrieron una peligrosa enfermedad y Mei tubo que aprender a cazar para mantener a sus abuelos que ya eran muy mayores para poder cazar.En poco tiempo Mei se convirtió en una gran aquera famosa en el reino.Cuando cumplió los trece años su abuelo murió en un accidente por culpa del fuego. Un día le pregunto a su abuela quien era su padre su abuela le contó lo único que sabia que era que su padre era del norte. Mei decidió viajar en busca de su padre para preguntarle como controlar sus poderes y que no muriera nadie por su culpa.Un día mientras viajaba le llego la noticia de que un ejercito atacaría la capital de Oaine. Ella fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo para tratar de salvar a su abuela pero cuando regreso a Oaine lo único que quedaban eran ruinas de lo que antes había sido su casa ella estuvo días buscando sobrevivientes y encontró aun pequeño grupo de niños que le pidieron que los protegiera.Ella ayudo a los niños pero al final decidió dejarlos con una familia rica que había conocido en su viaje. Mei decidió que ella iba a proteger a la gente en la batalla y tratar de buscar a su padre aun sin saber si el era alguien bueno o malo ni saber si el la quería. Poderes:Controla el fuego.Los ataques mas fuertes que puede utilizar son: Aura en llamas : capaz de destruir a cualquier ser que considere peligroso Puño de fuego :Un ataque muy eficaz que solo daña al objetivo pero es capaz de matarlo de un solo golpe. Llama de vida:Esto no se puede considerar un ataque pero puede currar a alguien de heridas mortales a la vida o currarse a si misma pero hace que no pueda usar otro ataque que requiera de mucho poder. Hay otros ataques que puede aprender los mas poderosos son llama final y Fuego de la justicia (pero estés no sabe utilizarlos por que solo podría si se lo enseña otro ser de fuego de su familia) Armas: Arco Puesto: Eridös Imagen: thumb|400px Nombre: Dani Brown Especie: Ella es la primera cyborg existente Edad: 16 ,5 años Historia: Ella era una humana pero por culpa de un desgraciado accidente que tuvo cuando era muy pequeña un científico decide transformarla en un cyborg una mezcla de robot y humano para ser su rata de pruebas .Ella pose un chip en el cerebro con acceso a Internet por que por culpa del accidente era incapaz de recordar nada. Se paso toda la infancia en un pequeño laboratorio. A los doce años fue la primera vez que pudo salir pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con un dron (que ella no sabia que era) atacando a una chica de dieciocho años Dani intenta salvarla pero el dron la bloquea y ella cae al suelo inconsciente. Cuando ella se despierta lo único que encuentra es un extraño chip rojo. Ella intento leer el chip para averiguar que era pero no lo descubrió y decidió quedárselo. Cuando los drones descubrieron que ella tenía el chip que valía para controlar el arma definitiva decidieron raptar al científico para que ella les entregara el chip. Ella intento ir a rescatarlo pero la atraparon y le quitaron el chip. Ellos ya no podían usar el chip porque Dani se convirtiera en la única capaz de controlarlo. Por eso la cuidan asta que sean capaz de arrebatarle el chip y usarlo ellos mismos. Ella con el tiempo se convirtió en una mala para proteger la vida del científico que la crió pero aun así conservando su bondad y su intención de ayudar a la gente. Puesto: Malo- neutro Personalidad: Ella es una persona dulce, cariñosa e infantil porque casi no tuvo infancia y la prolonga lo máximo que puede ese hace que algunas veces se comporte como una niña de tres años. Ella es una chica delicada que odia la violencia y las guerras . Ella es muy tímida y le cuesta mucho hacer amigos de los que se pueda fiar al 100% aun así los que tiene los protege y quiere mucho. Dani no sabría pelear si no fuera por el chip rojo aun sabiendo no a peleado con nadie incluso llegando a dejar que la torturen sin hacer nada para no hacer daño a otro.Los drones algunas veces la envían a pelear pero simplemente para hacerle daño. Amigos: ( Si alguno quiere que nuestros personajes sean amigos enemigos o algo ponganlo en los comentarios ) Habilidades: A ella no le afectan los ataques psíquicos y puede ver la verdad de la gente. En combate lo único que tiene es el chip rojo que le permite convertir su cuerpo en cualquier arma, objeto, animal incluso puede envolverse en llamas o agua. Es buena en las artes como el dibujo , la poesía y la música pero no es buena actriz se le da muy bien la tecnología. Dani es una chica tranquila y muy lista no tiene dotes de líder por que es muy tímida pero cuando la necesitan se puede confiar en ella. No se le da bien la danza ni la gimnasia rítmica ni ningún otro deporte por que ella es muy patosa .Ella en cambio es bastante buena en matemáticas sabe hablar muchos idiomas español, chino, japones ,ingles ,francés ,italiano,coreano,latín,ruso,griego, catalán y gallego también es muy buena en historia,geografía y astronomía. Armas: Su cuerpo se convierte en cualquier arma desde un cuchillo asta una bomba capaz de destruir todo el planeta (aunque ella no sabe muy bien como) Robot: No puede controlar a ninguno por ser medio robot Poderes: No tiene poderes Anime: Es uno que cree yo pero no existe se llama Dani Brown Imágenes:thumb|400px thumb|400px thumb|400px thumb|400px thumb|400px Nombre: (Que sea fácil de Memorizar ^^) Kate Sun (la hija del científico que combatir a Dani en un Cyborg) Especie: (No importa que Especie sea, Incluso Puede Ser Inventada)Ella es una Samaiga (Una humana que gracias al estudio y investigacion consigue usar magia sin tener ancestros mag@s bruj@s y hechicer@s ) Edad: (Mayor de 10 años)Ella tiene 28 años Historia: (Opcional,Mínimo 5 Líneas) Ella es la hija de un científico llamado Elder una persona que no cree en la magia . Ella aprende a usar la magia al encontrar un viejo libro que hablaba sobre la magia sanadora y la magia del agua en un baúl que estaba en la buhardilla.Ella aprende a currar a gente con sus poderes y decide hacer un viaje para ayudar a la gente que tiene problemas por culpa de la revelión de los robots .Un día ella encuentra a una niña pequeña cubierta en sangre y casi incapaz de respirar.Ella reconoce a la niña y se da cuenta de que ella es la hija de la mujer que escribió el libro de la magia sanadora (una magia muy poco común y difícil de utilizar) . La escritora del libro es la alunice persona capaz de utilizar todo el poder de la magia sanadora y currar el anima de las personas, animales y las maquinas.Se da cuenta de lo que eso quiere decir y al ver que ella es incapaz de currar a esa niña que podria ser la unica persona capaz de utilizar la magia que utilizada su madre decide llevarla a su padre haber si el es capaz de curarla. Ella le cuenta la historia de esa niña y el científico decide ayudarla pero el también es incapaz de curarle por eso unen el poder de la ciencia y el de la magia para devolverle la vida pero Kate muere para poder devolverle la vida. el científico le cambia el nombre a la niña por el de Dani Brown el nombre de la madre de Kate. El científico al principio le guarda un poco de rencor a la niña por lo que no le hace mucho caso. Con el tiempo el científico empieza a ver a Kate en la mirada de Dani. Dani a veces de el espíritu de Kate por que Kate decidió ser la conciencia de Dani y ayudarla en todo lo que pueda. Puesto: (Bueno, Malo, Neutro)Neutro Personalidad: (Como actúa frente a Diferentes Ocasiones)Ella es decidida, valiente ,pacifica. Su padre siempre a considerado que es una persona infantil,inmadura y en a que no se puede confiar por que no se preocupa de lo que va a pasar. Realmente ella no va siempre a su aire solo trapa de camuflar sus miedos con una linda sonrisa. A ella le encantan las historias de amor pero nunca se ha enamorado por que tenia cosas mucho mas importantes de las que preocuparse Habilidades: (Nombren algunas Habilidades que Tengan)Ella es muy habil con el cantando opera .Es una gran nadadora desde muy pequeña . Le gusta la medicina y la historia.Le gusta el teatro y la danza por que segun ella asi no tiene que pensar en su propio sufrimiento y puede disfrutar de vidas que ella considera mejore que la suya . Armas: (Por lo menos 2)Kate tiene un arco y unas flechas por que tiene muy buena punteria una daga que le regalaron cuando empezo la guerra para protegerse y una honda que es una de las armas mas antiguas de la antiguedad Robot: (El nombre de el robot el cual su personaje va a controlar)Tenia un robot de limpieza que se llamaba Ottobor 7 que se autodestuyo en el 2018 antes de que empezara la rebelión Poderes: (Que vayan Acorde a Sus Habilidades, Aunque no es obligatorio que Vayan Acorde entre si) Tiene poderes sanadores y protectores ( como crear campos protectores) ella también controla el agua incluso si quiere puede comntrolar el cuerpo de las personas el hielo,el vapor y la la nieve Anime: (El Nombre del Personaje de Anime que lo Representa, aunque no es Obligatorio que sea de un Anime Existente)La he dibujado yo como a Dani. Imagen:thumb|400px |-| Fin= '''FIN :D Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios femeninos